Abre los Ojos
by Fiammetta Loptr
Summary: Una cita con Mai y un celoso empresario seran el comienzo de lo que se transformara en una mision, donde un miembro de la mafia esta implicado


╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗

**Disclaimer: En primer lugar ……los personaje ni la serie en la que se encuentran no me pertenecen…gracias a Dios..(por que ya hubiera muchos cambios…jeje interesantes) y para alivio de todos.**

**Resumen: Jou va a tener una cita con Mai y a cierto empresario le esta royendo los celos esa famosa cita, las medidas drásticas implicaran la intervención de la mafia y todo para un solo fin……"Abrir los ojos al Cachorro".**

**Parejas: SETOXJOU**

Bueno espero que les guste, porque este es mi primer fic sobre este anime….seria feliz si dejan reviews comentando lo que les pareció ……que lo disfruten

╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗╝╗

**Abre los Ojos **

**Primer Capitulo**

**La cena**

Después de mucha insistencia y presión por parte del rubio seductor, Mai acepto la cita.

**Flash Back**

J: Mai por favor…..sal conmigo …si?-poniendo una cara de cachorro-

M: Que no!!!... ...**NO **Jonouchi Katsuya!!!!!! ……….en que idioma debo decirlo?!!!! -claramente enojada-

J: Oh vamos Mai…..será una cena y **NADA** mas ……**LO PROMETO**

M:-vena de la cien hinchada-….**SOLO CENAR y NADA** mas!!!!...entendiste??

J: Oo….en….en serio?!!!!...si?!!!-agranda los ojos-

M: Si….antes de que me arrepienta –llevándose una mano a la frente-

J: Entonces….entonces paso por ti el viernes a las 7:15 PM …ok?-emocionado-

M:……ok….¬¬

**End Flash Back **

Miércoles por la mañana en el instituto…….

Yu: Mmm!!!!...se te ve muy animado Jou

J: eh?...si?...je, je…es ..es que voy a tener una cita!!!!!-en voz alta-

Ruido azotar

Yugi y Jonouchi quedan petrificados por el estruendo, lentamente voltean y ven a Kaiba lenvantarse y salir apresurado, pero el rubio noto una mueca de desagrado.

Yu: …Y ahora que le pasa a ese?!!!!!-con cara de miedo-

J: ….Oo…no lo sé –"Aunque parecía ..algo molesto"- Ja!!!..tal vez le vino la menopausia empresarial!!!

Yu:….Mpfff….Ja, ja ja ja ja ja!!!...-llorar de risa-….Y dime…cuando es tu cita casanova?

J: Pues…el viernes …..iré por ella a las 7:15 PM

Yu: Espero que te vaya bien

J:…Gracias ..yo también espero que la suerte me acompañe

Al transcurrir el día ……si ..al fin …libertad!!!...El timbre de salida sonó y toda la masa alocada de estudiantes salieron como una estampida por la puerta principal.

Pero Jou prefirió que darse en el salón hasta el ultimo, ya que no quería que ser visto por sus amigos…..Había comprado un broche para Mai….Lo saco y lo puso sobre una mesa, cuando quiso retroceder para verlo a distancia choco contra algo…..

S: Que es lo que te pasa Katsuya?!!!...acaso eres ciego perro ignorante?!!

J: ….Ka….Kai…..Que diablos haces aquí?!!!-que hacia el ahí?...a parte de que le dio un buen susto-

S: Eso es algo que no incumbe a los vasallos …"**Katsuya"**-usando un tono especial para pronunciar su apellido-

Sin saber por que, por un instante Jou pensó que Kaiba le estaba incitando al usar ese tono y un leve sonroso decidió emerger en sus mejillas, sonroso que no fue desapercibido por Kaiba

S: -risita- Parece que te causó conmoción..no?...-sonrisa- me voy….ah!!! por cierto …ese broche es de lo mas vulgar…..que mal gusto….creo que hasta un roedor tendría la decencia de escoger algo mas interesante!!!

Pero Jonouchi había quedado absorto, ya que noto un extraño brillo en las marinas orbes del pelicanela, tanto así que no le permitió responderle la agresión verbal, después de haber tenido ausencia mental por unos cuantos minutos el rubio reacciono.

J: …..Ma…..Maldición!!!!! quien se ha creído ese imbécil frígido?!!!!!!-vociferando solo en el salón- "Por….por que…uso ese tono….bueno no importa mejor me largo de aquí"

Camino a casa Jonouchi se sentía observado, perseguido, pensó que eran simples paranoias suyas, al arribar a su destruido hogar vio a su padre durmiendo sobre la mesa y con una botella vacía.

"Hasta cuando tendré que vivir así?...espero que Serenity este bien, al menos ella no ve esto, creo que estaría deprimida", tenia que ser fuerte.

Se quito el uniforme y lo colgó en el perchero que tenia, se desplomo en su cama y miro absorto al blanco techo, por alguna extraña razón recordó como Kaiba lo había silenciado con un simple tono de voz, y sin darse cuenta su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se calentaron un poco, deprisa meneo la cabeza e intento descansar un poco antes de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mo: Ni-san …te paso algo bueno?...te ves molesto pero satisfecho…..es extraño.

S: No paso nada –mientras revolvía algunos papeles sobre el escritorio-

Mo: Ah…..en serio…..eh pero… que es ese cabello rubio que tienes en tu uniforme?

S: Donde?!!! Donde …..dime don…..Mokuba ¬¬ te estas burlando de mi?

Mo: -risa- Ja, ja, ja…así que es tu ángel…o mejor dicho cachorro?...te paso algo bueno con el no?

S: Ni tanto…….oye por que me estas sacando la información tan descaradamente?

Mo: Porque estas distraído, cuando estas concentrado ni una mosca puede volar tranquila por el riesgo de una mirada asesina….o por temor a ser demandada por Kaiba corp.

S: No me parece nada gracioso Mokuba…..como castigo no te voy a decir nada mas.

Mo: Ni-san?...-Mirada de perrito a medio patear – Ni-san?

S: -No puede resistirse- Oh bueno te lo diré, pero ya deja de hacer eso!!!

Mo: entonces..por donde íbamos?

S: -Un poco incomodo y sonrojado- El Perro se quedo al terminar las clases y choco contra mi y al usar un tono de voz denotando su apellido se sonroso y no pudo reaccionar…

Mo: Entonces es un buen progreso…..pero por que estas tan molesto deberías estar feliz…..sabes sonreír no te arruinara tu botox empresarial

S: Mokuba!!!!

Mo: Ya , ya, lo siento es que no podía aguantarlo –risita- pero……aun no me has dicho por que estas molesto

S: -recordando- Esa ba, pa, pa, ga va a tener una cita con **MI **cachorro!!!!

Mo: -asombrado-…..Eh..cuando te refieres a esa ba, pa, pa, ga, debo suponer que es…..quien?...Anzu?...Mai?

S: A esa g…..Mokuba!!!! Que te he dicho sobre no decir vulgaridades!!!!

Mo: pero ni-san que quieres que haga si tu las dices primero …además recuerda los hermanos mayores dan el ejemplo

S: Yo puedo decirlas porque…….porque….Lo siento intentare controlarme para que tu vocabulario este limpio de palabras como….

Mo:……como?...como pa?, oro?, cor?...chu…

S: Mokuba!!!!!

Mo:……Lo siento!!!……..pero a quien te referías? –cambiando de tema-

S: A esa G…

Mo: Ni-san!!!!

S: …-.-….perdón…. a esa …a esa…a Mai!!!! –Muy molesto-

Mo: Vaya …………ríndete …..tu competencia esta mejor equipada que tu…..aunque puede ser que el no se haya dado cuenta ….

S: Darse cuenta de que? –intrigado-

Mo: De lo que siente por ti…..se sonroso!!...se quedo absorto!!...me vas a decir que no siente nada por ti?!!!

S: No estoy seguro………...tienes razón Mokuba es mejor saber cuando hay que retirarse para no salir lastimado

Mo: Perdón? ….este disculpa…que hiciste con mi hermano?...Aquel al que nada se le puede negar, aquel al que no le importa usar todos los medios posibles para conseguir lo que quiere, aquel del cual nunca se oiría me rindo…eh?...donde esta?!!!!

S: Moki…….. tienes razón …llama a Caoutier….vamos a abrir los ojos del cachorro

Mo: Pero ni-san Caoutier, no trabaja para la mafia? -intimidado-

S: Exactamente ….necesito de el

En un oscuro e imponente edificio alguien trapeaba sus silenciosos pasillos, la luna sonreía a la ciudad, el aire refrescaba y el agua jabonosa se exprimía en un balde.

Jou se encontraba haciendo su trabajo de medio tiempo y aun le atormentaba aquella expresión de Kaiba, le ponía en un estado extraño que ni el mismo entendía….o a lo mejor si pero se hacia al desentendido. Todo ya estaba listo para la cita con Mai, el restaurante que no era lujoso pero era agradable, el broche y las flores todo estaba listo y bien planeado.

Adentrada la noche Jou salio de su trabajo, estaba cansado, solo quería dormir cuando al girar por una de esas oscuras callejuelas tropezó y cayo contra algo, al enfocar su rostro hacia el frente, cayo en cuenta de que era Kaiba!!!.

"Que…que esta haciendo por aquí?!!!!...a estas horas y aquí?!!!"

Un sonido metálico le hizo mirar mas allá, y vio que alguien le apuntaba…con una cañería? …no… era una pistola!!!, lo único e instintivo que hizo el rubio fue refugiarse en el torso de Kaiba, quedando abrazado a este.

Por su parte…..el ojiazul se sorprendió por la reacción del rubio, luego miro hacia el "agresor" e hizo un ademán en señal de que todo estaba bien y que la presa era la que estaba refugiándose en su torso, por su parte el extraño de la pistola asintió y se marcho silenciosamente. Mientras sus pasos desaparecían, Kaiba impulsivamente acaricio la coronilla de Jou, seguido de esto le tomo la barbilla y la levanto suavemente, el ojimiel miro atónito a Kaiba que se acercaba mas a su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando sus labios rozaron y el rubio dejo de pensar y simplemente se dejo llevar, Jou sentía como la lengua de Kaiba se frotaba suave pero placenteramente contra la suya, el pelicanela era realmente bueno besando, las manos del rubio se aferraron a los hombros de este, atrayendo así los cuerpos y sintiéndose por primera vez, las manos del ojiazul recorrieron las mejillas, el cuello, la espalda para quedar una en la cintura y la otra dentro del pantalón del rubio, quien dio un saltito al sentir ese contacto.

Entre respiraciones entrecortadas se separaron y Jou vio como Kaiba….Si Seto Kaiba le sonreía calidamente, por otro lado todo su cuerpo estaba acalorado, sentía como si fuera a explotar, quería mas y mas, un deseo desenfrenado afloro, quería sentir al pelicanela, imploraba quemar su piel con la de el, pero cuando estaba a punto de entregarse cayo desmayado, estaba exhausto, no había tenido una buena alimentación ese día, consumió todos los depósitos de energía que tenia cuando se dejo llevar.

Despertó muy alarmado había tenido un sueño preocupante, soñó que el y Kaiba por poco cogen, luego miro a su alrededor y estaba en un hospital, pero que rayos le ocurrió, minutos después una enfermera vino a verlo y sonriendo le contó lo sucedido.

En: Un chico te trajo y………

J: Un chico?!! Como era?!!!!

En: Eh?..como era….Era alto, de tez nívea, mmm delgado de ojos verdes y pelo rubio corto..por que?

J: -suspiro- "Entonces fue un sueño que alivio" Y que fue lo que paso?...lo que me paso?

En: Bueno el dijo que estaba caminando por la calle y te vio doblando una esquina pero te desplomaste antes de hacerlo, el se preocupo y te trajo aquí por que pensó que estabas herido o que fuiste asaltado.

J: ya veo ..gracias.

Las primeras clases habían pasado velozmente y Jonouchi aun no llegaba, cuando el receso toco, todos vaciaron el salón a despabilarse un poco, con paso sigiloso, una rubia coronilla se asomo por la puerta corrediza y de puntillas se dirigió a su asiento.

S: Que hace un perro vagabundo por aquí?!!!!!

J: Ah!!!!!!!! –saltando por el susto-

S: Acaso hiciste tu trabajo?...por eso estas alerta?...cuando eres escoria y cometes estupideces supongo que uno se siente así ..o no perro sarnoso?

J: Ya cállate!!..te quejas como una frígida vieja que……..-de repente recordó aquel sueño y su rostro se tiño de un bello carmesí- vieja que…….

S: -sorpresa- Que pasa..tu mísera materia gris expiro por que no la usas a menudo? "Cachorro…..así que lo recordaste?...entonces tal vez si puedo tenerte después de todo"

Kaiba le levanto la barbilla y le dedico una penetrante mirada, el rubio estaba completamente sonrosado, nervioso y caliente, al parecer esa mirada contribuyo a que el "sueño" lo atormentara continuamente, como una película proyectada una y otra vez, sin cesar. En toda esa mezcla de emociones, sensaciones y recuerdos la única reacción llevada a cabo por el rubio y su nerviosismo, fue apartarse del pelicanela cayendo sentado sobre el duro piso, su cuerpo experimentaba pequeños espasmos, debido a la excitación y estrés al que estaba siendo sometido ahora.

El ojiazul se acerco para ayudarlo cuando unas palabras lo dejaron atónito…….

J: Da…..dame…un be….be…so –sorprendido por sus palabras y las reacciones de su cuerpo- ….Ra…rápido!!!

Kaiba dudo por bastante tiempo, mas el rubio le jalo de la manga, si no lo hacia se lamentaría, pero si lo hacia también se lamentaría de todas formas, pero como no acceder al pedido de su cachorro, que lo miraba algo avergonzado, sonrosado y exaltado hormonalmente, en una rápida evaluación de los acontecimientos, llego a la conclusión de acceder.

Se arrodillo frente al ojimiel le tomo el mentón, y se acerco sigiloso, pero Jou no aguanto mas y se lanzo sobre el, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, solo alcanzo a tomarlo por la cintura y apegarlo mas a el y besarlo con locura, estaban en el piso del salón en medio de un lió de papilas que ansiaban sentir cada vez mas. Pero el cachorro no se quedo quieto ahí, comenzó a moverse encima, creando fricción, haciendo sonrosar e incitar a Kaiba.

En medio de los fogosos besos e incitantes movimientos, el pelicanela se giro sobre su cachorro, quedando este debajo de el, mientras seguía prendido del cuello y los labios del empresario, instintivamente abrió las piernas atrapando las caderas de este.

Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, el ojiazul mando todo al infierno y comenzó a embestir suavemente a Jou, mientras lo hacia sentía como sus cuerpos se llamaban y sus hombrías se rozaban, pero podía ver el rostro de satisfacción que tenia el rubio, por otro lado no negaba que se sentía **muy bien** también.

J: ……….Ah!!!!!!...Se…Seto!!!!!!-incorporándose y abriendo bien los ojos-

Prof.: Al fin despierta Katsuya…sus amigos estaban muy preocupados….

J: Profesora?...que hago en enfermería? ….. Quien me trajo hasta aquí?!!

Prof.: Como que quien….Pues Muto Yugi y Honda Hiroto….cuando entraron a clase te encontraron desmayado sobre tu mesa

J: Así que otro sueño eh? -murmurando-

Prof.: Perdón?...decías?

J: Ah..no nada…tonterías mías "Otro sueño..genial…..rayos casi lo pude abrirle mis piernas?!!!……y para colmo se sentía tan bien….Oo…si era un sueño, como sé que se **sentía bien**?!!...ah!!! todo esto es confuso!!!"

Yu: Jou…..al fin despiertas nos tenias muy preocupados!!! –entrando a la habitación-

J: ah?...Yu..gi…que me paso?

Yu: Eso mismo quiero saber!!!...te encontramos desmayado sobre tu asiento y con fiebre!!!

J: El traba….jo?...Oo..es que rehice todos mis apuntes…así que me desvele? "Realmente fue un sueño?...a mi me pareció tan real…y me gustaría que fuese cier……..argh!!!! que ma estoy pensando….Jou…amigo a ti te gusta Mai….Jou amigo a ti no te van los chicos…entendiste Jou?...si entendí" -suspiro-

Prof.: -Escuchando atentamente…estaba prohibido que los alumnos trabajaran, mas por su situación Katsuya podía repartir periódicos y nada mas- Pues que mal Katsuya….entonces debes tratar de prestar mas atención en clases para no desvelarte!!!...es malo para la salud!!

Yu: Eh……si Jou nuestro trabajo nos exige mucho …..a quien no lo deja molido estudiar tanto? –siguiéndole la corriente a Jou- Pero primero que nada esta tu salud!!

Jou salio de la enfermería con Yugi, por poco mete la pata delante le la profesora y ahí terminaba todo, podían incluso expulsarlo, mas de repente en su mente apareció la imagen de Kaiba acercándose a su rostro.

J: Yugi…….y Kaiba? –pregunto impulsivamente-

Yu: Eh?...por que tan de repente preguntas por el?…pensé que no te llevabas con el -intrigado-

J: Eh?!!!...es que quería fastidiarlo y hacer su placida vida un poco difícil…tu sabes como lo de la menopausia empresarial –guiñando un ojo nerviosamente-

Yu:…Mmpff….Ja, ja, ja, ja, ay Jou …eso si fue gracioso..realmente se molestaría si te escuchara –lagrimeando de la risa-

J: Si…pero lo viste? -insistiendo-

Yu: …Solo las primeras horas antes del receso, después se marcho…tenia algo que atender en su empresa, el profesor se molesto….pero no lo vi mas.

J: ya veo ..que lastima estas ganas de be…Oo….digo de fastidiarlo tendrán que esperar. "Pero que rayos casi digo!!!….besarlo?!!!"

Yu: Y ya estas listo para mañana casanova?...Jou?

J:………….eh?!!..si, estoy listo….eh..listo para que?

Yu: Para tu cita con Mai!!! ¬¬

J: Ah!!! Si ….Lo tengo todo listo y planeado… "Por que me siento desganado…voy a tener una cita con Mai!!...Maldición!!! Todo por culpa de estos sueños!!!" -suspirar-

Yu: Sabes Jou…no tienes buen aspecto convendría que fueras a descansar, no vayas a tu otro trabajo…

J: No te preocupes Yugi….no hay problema ya estoy bien –sonriendo-

Yu: umm bueno si tu lo dices….

Caminaba pensativo, mas sintió una ajena y oscura presencia siguiéndolo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para desenmascarar al extraño misterioso, no logro absolutamente nada, esto estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta, su paranoia aumentó considerablemente y para completar las cosas los "sueños" que tuvo con Kaiba pasaban delante sus ojos como una película constante y repetitiva sin final.

Delineaba con su dedo índice satisfactoriamente su labio inferior mientras escuchaba atento la información por el celular, en su pálido rostro se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa, un suspiro de alivio lleno la silenciosa y amplia sala, ahora miraba atento por el gran ventanal que poseía esa estancia, cerro los ojos y recordó esa dulce fragancia que brotaba de aquella persona, una mezcla de dulces especias con un toque de cedrón. Esa mañana estuvo tan cerca …. Mas era gracioso el destino que tejía sus torcidos hilos de manera particular, haciendo que de alguna forma ciertas personas se conectaran.

Mo: Ni-san?...que haces? –acercándose lentamente-

S: Recuerdo….-respirando profundo y sonriendo-

Mo: Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu plan con Caoutier va muy bien no?

S: Si….es bueno saber que mi plan esta surtiendo…..aunque no esperaba que sucediera del modo en el que se esta encaminando "No esperaba que el cachorro sintiera algo así por mi, tampoco esperaba esos encuentros casuales" –sonrisa sospechosa-

Mo: Eh?...que no me has contado aun?...ni-san?...Seto…que cosa no me has dicho?

S: -saliendo de la estancia y dejando solo a Mokuba- Nada…..es solo que ..a veces tiene razón el enano de Yugi……..solo eso

**Flash Back **

Tres meses antes…..

Yo no soy Yugi…….soy Atem, fui faraón y tu fuiste un hechicero y eras mi primo

Si …claro y también fuiste rey de Francia no?...ah!! por cierto…no me digas que moriste joven y por eso tienes ese anormal aspecto

Tu destino fue escrito y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo, ya veras te reunirás con el quieras o no….caerás…..

"Pasaron unas semanas cuando vi a Jonouchi distinto, pero no sabia que era lo que sucedía, sin quererlo mis ojos lo perseguían solos, aspiraba el aire cuando pasaba y descubrí su dulce y atrayente olor, revoloteaba sin cesar la imagen de este en mi mente, no podía estar tranquilo todo me lo recordaba, que rayos me pasaba?!!!...que clase de truco sucio era este…..acaso la momia enana se refería a el? y el destino….MI destino…junto a el?!!!!...que pesadilla!!! Pensé …mas luego de dejar de lado la negación y comprender que si no lo aceptaba me destruiría…..comprendí que yo…….si, yo Seto Kaiba estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jonouchi Katsuya"

**End Flash Back**


End file.
